


Breeding Grounds || Monster Arcana Lemon/Fluff/Angst Oneshots

by OhImJustACreature



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Kink, Booty Calls, Consensual Kink, Creampie, Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, Drunk Sex, Everyone in canon monster form or request what monster you want them to be, Everything Relationships, Ex: werewolf Muriel, F/F, F/M, Food Kink, Gen, Human/Monster Society, Lactation Kink, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Monster Arcana, Multi, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Scent Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Size Kink, Straight Relationships, Vaginal Sex, Voice Kink, Wing Kink, gay relationships, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21963841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhImJustACreature/pseuds/OhImJustACreature
Summary: Ok, so requests are open! I’m making this because I recently made a discord for pretty much anything Arcana and I want a big amount of people in it. Another reason is that I will always love the Arcana (even in Nix Hydra can be jerks...). I’m a monster fucker as well so either request reversed ending stuff of simply have what monster you want a character to be when you request.Discord: https://discord.gg/TYeeJa7Also I run @yesvaldemarharder on tumblr, @candypopxjason of wattpad and ImASinnerForLife on here if you want to read any of my other Arcana work.Now let’s get started!
Relationships: Asra & Julian & Nadia (The Arcana), Asra (The Arcana)/Reader, Asra/Julian Devorak/Nadia, Asra/Lucio (The Arcana), Asra/Nadia (The Arcana), Julian Devorak/Lucio (The Arcana), Julian Devorak/Muriel, Julian Devorak/Nadia, Julian Devorak/Reader, Julian Devorak/Valdemar, Julian Devorak/Valerius, Lucio/Nadia (The Arcana), Lucio/Valdemar (The Arcana), Muriel (The Arcana)/Reader, Muriel/Nadia (The Arcana), Nadia (The Arcana)/Reader, Nadia/Valerius (The Arcana), The Devil/Valdemar (The Arcana), Valdemar (The Arcana)/Reader, Valdemar (The Arcana)/Vulgora, Valdemar/Valerius (The Arcana), Valdemar/Vlastomil, Vlastomil (The Arcana)/Reader, etc
Comments: 26
Kudos: 181





	1. Chapter 1

Ok dudes and dudettes! Welcome! I’m Ashley, call me Aya, Anpu, or Anpa though. If you are here for the discord link then copy and paste the one in the summary. If you are here for that and to make a request cause you’re a horny little slut like me then keep reading because of course we need rules!   
  


(Side Note: I haven’t not finished any of the routes but I do know of the main three reverse endings. Just don’t spoil!) 

1\. When making a request state what monster you want and what character you want to breed with- I-I mean, ‘love on’. If you want Mermaid Asra say so. If you want naga Nadia..say so! If you want futa! Neko! Portia fucking say so! 

(Even though Portia is my least favorite character...I don’t hate her I just don’t see her in a romantic way...Muriel is second to that. I see him in a romantic way but idk man ^^’) 

Stating the monster and character clearly helps me out a lot. Actually stating anything clearly helps me so do that.   
  


2\. Say your headcanon. If you got a whole little paragraph to say that’s fucking perfect with me!   
  


Example: Orc Lucio **_please_**! (Yes being polite maters if I actually write your reply..) I want him to stalk s/o in the woods and maybe some consensual non con? See that’s simple right? It can be like this or longer just don’t make a novel out of my comment section ya fuck nuggets. Mwah!   
  


3\. God...please for the love of GOD! State your kinks! I don’t give a fuck if you want omorashi or navel rubbing say it! If I have a problem with your kink I will tell you but there is not need to be scared. Unless your a foot person or scat...imma judge you..vore is gross too so yeah..

Thats all I really have to say though, have fun requesting and no fighting! If I have a problem with your request I’ll tell you. Also if you don’t mention what reader you are I’ll just simply add my own flare. So if you want to say “shy” “black” or “chubby” reader, anything like that do so. You better have a good headcanon to match it though. Like “black reader who’s self conscious” or “petite reader who’s surprisingly very dom”. Ya know what I’m saying?   
  


Ok guys! Have fun and I hope to see a lot more of you all! 


	2. Reverse End/Demon! Julian x Fem! Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: “Id like to request some reversed end/demon Julian x female reader with a breeding/oviposition kink and size kink, please, and if that’s okay!”

When Julian had changed he had worried you’d leave him, that you’d be so disgusted that you couldn’t look at him the same way again. It stressed him out, enough that sometimes his feathers falling out if he wasn’t the one to pull them out in the first place. He was scared, even when you told him to his face that you still loved him he kept a distance. It didn’t matter how many times you told him, he’d always be scared.   
  


You took things into your own hands after a week noticing the longing look in his eyes or seeing him reach out to you from the corner of your eyes whenever your back was to him. This was hurting him just like it was hurting you, but like always you’d have to take the lead and honestly you didn’t have a problem about that. He was sitting in the couch currently, no one else home but you and him, a book in his hand and eyebrows furrowed, knees pushed tightly together. You grew curious walking over, he looked as if he was hiding something. Julian was just so readable sometimes. The second he heard you he perked to which you gave a charming smile which he blushed but returned one of his own. 

You approached him ignoring how he seemed to tense, feathers poofing up a bit. It was cute really, you had thought that the second you seen him. Suddenly you were in his lap and he squeaked blush growing darker as you laced you hand in his. You pressed close, your hips against his as well as your chests being pressed close. His chest was so soft thanks to the feathers. You started, rubbing a hand against his cheek over the small feathers that gathered there before sliding your hand down against his naked chest. He shivered, voice coming out in a slight whimper as his clawed hand came around to cup the small of your back.   
  


You mentally praised him, glad he wasn’t moving away from your touch. 

“Y-Y/n what are _you-_ “ 

You leaned forward pressing a hungry kiss against his lips. Your smooth ones against his slightly chapped ones. He was shocked but immediately returned the kiss, eyes falling shut as his arms engulfed you hugging you closer. He missed your touch which was understandable considering when he was more human he was more touch starved then yourself. You loved it though, loved that he still needed you.

He was huge against you, as if he wasn’t big before it seemed like he gained a few more inches. You purred feeling a twitch against your clothed crotch, he didn’t wear many clothes now but sometimes a shirt if he was cold. However, the feathers usually kept him covered. You blushed brightly looking down seeing the feathers between his thighs grow wet and a sliver of pink could be seen. You rolled your hips watching as he moaned and held you tighter, careful to not dig his nails in you.   
  


It was sudden, but your hand clasped around his throat in a hard grip. He choked stopping the roll of his hips for a second to whimper. You lightly dig your nails into his feather covered neck and you could feel his cock completely unsheathe. It was large, wide and throbbing with need. It twitched against your belly and you purred leaning forward kissing his lips one more.   
  


“ _Stop avoiding me Julian.._ ” 

You spoke lowly and he gasped when your hand found his chest ruffling his feathers. You plunked a couple and me moaned melting against the couch. His free hand found your thigh squeezing it. You were wet, panties damp with your natural lubricant. It spurred him even harder because unlike before he could actually smell it. He could smell how excited you were and he was having a hard time focusing. Common sense fighting his instincts.   
  


“I-I’m not avoiding oh!~” 

He arches, nails digging into you when you move back before nipping his neck. He was rock hard at this point, cock dripping precum, the eggs in him making themselves known in his gut. 

It had been another reason he had been avoiding you. His body hadn’t only changed externally but internally as well. The first time he noticed he had eggs were when you were out, perhaps helping Nadia or Portia around the palace. He missed you, everything about you and before he knew it his hand was rubbing against his crotch. The bulge noticeable, feathers wet with slick. He wrapped his large clawed hand around his cock shivering, biting his lip. What you could do to him flooded his thoughts, one time you mentioned pegging him and that had him cumming days on end.   
  


he loved you, missed your touch, miss your talks but he just couldn’t bring himself to speak up first. Images of your mouth around his cock or your pussy around it as you held his wrist down came to him. He came hard crying your name, slumped back against the bed, skin sweaty and feathers ruffled.A first he simply panted, relieved for the time being but then he arched, gasping loudly fisting the sheets as his cock pulsed and then an egg squeezed itself out. A goop of cum following after it. It left him shocked, breathless, flustered but he leaned up examining the object.   
  


A heavy blush colored his cheeks, it was fertile but the thought of mating you hit him, you full of his eyes and bed bound for it. He shivered hunched over, panting like a dog as he fisted his cock until you got back home. He just had to dispose of the empty eggs before you got back.

Now he was thinking about that time again and even right now an egg prodded at his slit. You scoffed getting up to get naked pulling your blouse over your head, breast out, held by your see through lacy bra. His eyes on you roaming your figure, claws twitching was to touch your (s/c) skin. However by the looks of it you were in that mood, and he knew not to move until you said so. He bit his lip as you stripped, you wore thigh high stockings and lace panties that held you just right. Had you been planning this?   
  


He didn’t know and he didn’t care. He jerked when your foot found his cock pressing against the underside, toes pressing firmly against the raging cock. He shuddered, nails digging into the couch as he panted heavily, cheeks dark red.   
  


With a swish, your magic flared through your fingers, a collar and leash now in your grip as you toed his meaty cock. Precum drizzled out as he looked at the objects. He was nearly ready to start begging, wanting you to ride him like the stallion he was and of course you planned to. You planned to show him that you loved him no matter what he looked like. When he started to buck a bit you moved your foot, standing before you came over and directly sat above it. He shuddered as it twitched against your lovely ass. Carefully you put the collar around his neck, thankful that he leaned down in order for you to struggle. The second you attached the leash you yanked it, a choked noise filling the room as his head followed the movement landing on your breast.   
  


You glared at him and he bit his lip. “You’re not avoiding me huh?” You shamed him and he gave a weak smile bucking once more as you rolled your hips. His smile fell into a small pout.   
  


“Maybe j-just a little..” 

He admitted. You continued to glare.   
  


“O-Ok..a lot. I’m sorry darling I just...didn’t think you could still love me-“ 

You shut him up with a harsh kiss. You tongue pressed against his lips and like the obedient boy he was he quickly opened his mouth. Your tongue ran over his, filling him as you moaned lightly against him. You let the leash go bouncing your hips along his cock smiling a little at his needy whine. You cupped his cheeks making him look at you. 

“I will always love you idiot, don’t ever doubt me. Now...hurry up and fuck me.”   
  


You moved to whisper in his ear and it didn’t take him long to rip open your panties with one of his nails. You were soaking and this whole time it had been driving him mad, feeling your juices leaking onto him. He lifted you until your tight pussy hovered over his meaty tip. His cock was huge and for a second you worried, this was the first time you had sex with in this form, in his human form he was already big but now you were doing this? You bit your lip pushing your head against his chest resting your hands against him.   
  
  


He gave a few delicious rolls of the hips, his cock bumping into your hard clit, through your folds and sliding into your pussy just a little each time teasing you. His clawed hands held your cheeks open wide, the clear slick could be seen running down your thigh, asshole puckered so cutely. Julian almost pushed in but halted when he remembered his situation. You noticed the hesitation perking, you lifted your head to look up at him maybe a bit annoyed he stopped. Your cheeks a bright red on (s/c) skin.   
  


“What’s wrong, why’d you stop?”   
  


You panted out, you’d been enjoying yourself moaning against his chest, fisted his feathers, arching in his lap. You moved you hips to where your pussy kissed the tip of his cock. You had the thought to slam down on it but you wanted to make sure he was ok. Julian moved burying his head in your shoulder, to not only hide his embarrassment but to take in your scent as well. The sudden urge to bite you, to Mark you as his came out of nowhere... 

“D-Don’t freak out but..I’m been producing eggs...” 

He mumbled. At first you were confused but then grew flustered. That’s why there were so many eggs in the trash! You giggled reaching up to the back of his head running your hand smoothly up and down his nape and...did he just growl? You paused and he looked at you, silver eyes feral with need as he kissed your neck before slowly trailing his tongue from your shoulder to your chin making you tighten your grip on him.   
  


“So, you want to breed me Ilya?~” 

His eyes widened as you purred leaning up to mumble in his ear some more.   
  


“Want to shove your cock so deep in me hm? Want my pussy to squeeze ever little egg out of you?”   
  


You purred and he growled again rolling his hips again. You shuddered before pulling him closer, breast against his chest. You wanted it, his cock was wide and veiny and you could already imagine the feel. He’d probably leave you sore tomorrow but you know you’d love it, being full of his eggs helping them grow. You blushed a deeper shade of red kissing his cheek.   
  


“Then do it, breed me Julian~ Give me your babies~” 

He whimpered lovingly before slamming in your warm, pink insides, you cried out in pain and pleasure clawing at his chest to which he nuzzled you moan, licking and kissing your exposed skin. You hugged him snug as he lost himself finally releasing all the stress had had been holding. He bounced you, your mouth open as drool slid over from the corner of you lips, his hands spreading your cheeks before pulling them back-groping them. He’d even press a finger against the rim of your asshole feeling you squeeze his cock. You at one point focused enough to looked down watching as your stomach bulged with each angled thrust of his. Your cervix taking a pleasurable beating before you moaned loudly at him finding your g-spot.   
  


“O-oh god!~ Jules, J-Julian...Ilya!”   
  


You cried out, clinging desperately to him. The could in your stomach growing worse as he pounded into you like some sort of whore. He grunted, whined and moaned hugging you tighter to him, scared to let you go. The room filled with animalistic noises and harsh sounds of skin slapping against skin. You had teased him for far too long and with your permission he returned his emotions. It was expected, what wasn’t was how he bit down on your shoulder and how his claws ran down your back leaving angry red lines. The bite broke the skin and you gasped, started to tremble, pussy squeezing him tighter at the treatment.   
  


You liked that, it felt fucking amazing. His teeth sharp like fangs as the pierced your skin. You tilted your head to give him more room. Usually you led in the bedroom but this was fine too, as long as he knew you loved him that was completely fine. Usually you were more able to handle this but he was quite literally in your guts and you had a hard time keeping quiet or focusing at all. 

When you had came if left you breathless, it was unexpected, your hands pushing on his chest as he licked his lips which was colored in your blood; panting in your face. He watched you beautiful face contort in vicious pleasure cooing lightly to you. Everything was bouncing as your orgasm colored his thighs and your own, cream leaking down like a faucet had broken. He didn’t stop immediately but you didn’t mind, the overstimulation came as his cock swelled and he groaned as he released an egg inside, goop following it into you womb. It didn’t stop until you were shaking uncontrollably, body heavy, and mind scrambled. You laid against him; boneless, your belly pressed against his as he carefully kissed your head. To be honest he felt better, he didn’t say many things only because he was lost in the pleasure but now he couldn’t stop kissing you, praising you for doing so well.   
  


You would have replied but you were tired, head buried against his chest as he rubbed your back to soothe any remaining soreness. You started to doze but took one last look at your belly before giving a soft smile.

-

sorry if it went by fast. I kinda wanted to hurry up and post it. 


End file.
